Feather Light Kisses
by rockinnano14
Summary: Three rich British best friends go to a concert, but what happens if the girls bump into 3 other best friends. Will passions ignite, will troubles appear or will they all get their happy ending? Story better than summary please read!
1. The concert

This is in London, this includes all twilight characters even Mike Newton. There will be trouble!!!!!

"_Feather light Kisses'_

"Bella come on, I want to be on time to the concert!" Rosalie whined, you would think it was the end of the world, but to Rosalie it was. She was practically in love with Chris Brown; nothing could alter his reputation for Rose, even the Rihanna incident. I decided that I did not care for him anymore after that. But it feels like charity to give him money by going to his concert. It's not like it would matter to me, I'm rich, millionaire, and Rose and Alice are rich also. My mother is a famous clothes designer. Renee Swan. But, hey, I'm rich, what more can a girl ask for?

I took one more look in the mirror, I'm not vain, but I consider myself almost beautiful and graceful too. I have reddish brown hair and Hazel eyes. Alice has spiky black hair and brown eyes. Rosalie is the most beautiful of us all, long legs, blue yes, and blond hair. I sighed, it's not like I can avoid the inevitable. Today I was wearing an Ivory Sleeveless dress paired with Jimmy Choos, a black beaded neck lass and bengals, not prime concert wear, but I and Alice are on a strike. Alice says I have good fashion skills, and I love shopping. What girl wouldn't? Alice, is what you would call an addict, she loves shopping way too much, I mean WAY too much.

I sighed again and headed down our apartment stairs. I saw Alice dressed similarly, but she was more dramatic, she had a floor length dress with a diamond necklace and bracelet, she was probably wearing Prada shoes too. Wow, she was going to get some stares tonight.

"Hey guys what car we going to ………………….. What are you guys wearing" She had a low and cool tone, but I knew we were about to see angry rose, and angry rose is not a force to be reckoned with.

"Rosalie, we told you we did not want to go to this concert tonight, and either we change and you're late or you leave and we stay, your choice" Alice said in a calm voice. This pixie is a pixie you do not want to fight with, and Rosalie knew it too.

"Fine stay there, I won't be responsible if I find 3 hot guys and I have them all to mys-"She didn't get to finish her statement, we were already halfway up the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs stripped down to my underwear, an put on black chucks, skinny jeans and a Chris brown t- shirt Rosalie bought for us a month ago for this concert. A month! Both of these girls are obsessed! But Alice would tell you I am obsessed with the arts. I play piano, violin, sing, paint, dance both ballet and street. I have tons of money so it's not hard to keep up with these hobbies, just take a look at the size of our house! Well, maybe they are right; maybe I am obsessed with the arts.

"LET"S GO GIRLS! NOW! I MEAN IT! NOW!" Rosalie, Rosalie, tsk! You have crossed to the dark side. I stepped outside of my room to see Alice also going down the stairs at a snail's pace. Probably to piss Rosalie off. I looked to the bottom of the stairs to see a very pissed of Rosalie. So I was right.

I stepped around Alice to get to the garage; there was no way we were taking either my Ferrari (Spider 1430) or my Lamborghini (Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder). Since it was Rosalie's concert, we were taking her car. She would be upset about people kissing, drooling, and scratching her precious car. Well there was no way in hell me or Alice is taking our car. She'll have to get over it.

"Rosalie, you are sure that there are going to be hot guys there, not just some love sick fans like you, right?" Alice asked. "I am sure, wait, what?" Rosalie said confused. "You heard me lover girl, and if there are no guys, expect a girl war, a big war." Alice stated in a low and menacing tone, hell even I was shivering.

"Fine, but you will regret you even said that" Rosalie huffed. See finally saw what car I was sitting in and what car Alice was heading toward. Rosalie's eyes got two times as big.

"What, oh HALE NO! We are NOT, I repeat NOT, taking my car to the concert"

I was already tired of her whining so I said "Rosalie we either take this car or we won't get you the personal meeting with Chris Brown" I pulled out my LG Vu cell phone for effect.

" No! No! We'll take my car" She sighed and got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Little did I know that I was on the way to the worst and best night of my life.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2-

Rosalie in her M3 BMW pulled into the parking lot very slowly and quietly almost as if she was trying to divert attention. But, knowing Rosalie she probably was, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't working, crowds were already started to gather. But I noticed that there was also a shiny new Volvo across the parking lot.

I was broken out of my reverie by Rosalie slamming her door, and practically running toward the entrance. I turned towards Alice who had a slightly disgusted and annoyed look on her face. She turned to me and we simultaneously sighed and rolled our eyes.

"I swear to god, the girl is going to get a stroke from daydreaming so much. Hey, do want to try to hook Rosalie up tonight? In fact, whoever gets her to hookup first tonight gets to have dibs on the new fall collection Prada purse that they only have 1 of in the store at the mall." How did she know that? Oh, well, it is Alice.

"Fine, but, it's the leather one." I replied. Alice huffed but nodded. We walked through the entrance and through metal detectors, what, did they think people were that obsessed that they would kidnap him, but if Rosalie got the chance she probably would. Our tickets were near the stage, I don't know why Rosalie bought these, and God knows we would rather be seated in a stinky bathroom than right next to the stage. We headed towards our spots.

We got close to the stage and saw a stupid fan wearing a #1 glove, with a t-shirt, shoes, hat, poster, neck lass, watch and anything else you can imagine that was oriented towards Chris Brown. Me and Alice started making fun of her until we both realized she was blond a looked a lot like Rosalie, then I realized It was her. I looked at Alice mortified, I mean I knew she brought a big purse but, how did she fit all of that in there, and how did we not notice? We both shouted at the same time "ROSALIE! NO!" Alice started to run towards her. I grabbed Alice by the arm and spun her until she was facing me. "Alice, just act like you don't know her and you won't be embarrassed. Easy solution." I stated.

Alice looked awestruck and then relieved. "That's brilliant. Maybe she'll get too caught up in the concert that we can head towards the Food court. We'll stay and hide out until right before the concert ends so Rose won't be mad at us." Alice said in happiness. This is the first sign of the regular excited pixie I've seen all night.

Then I realized that I didn't have to sit through a concert that I despised and be winked at by _Him_. It was a miracle how brilliant this pixie can be. Before I knew it I spun around on my heel and started sprinting towards the food court with Alice hot on my heels.

We got to the food court in record time. I mean seriously, I think I ran the best in my life and I'm 24 years old. How sad is that, you run the best in your life because you are running _away _from a celebrity.

I looked around the food court for something that I would be interested in. I saw Subway, Pizza Hut, Arby's, McDonalds, and a few other restaurants. Then I saw I black blur heading towards Subway, at least I know where we are eating now. Subway it is. I walked up to the counter. There was a girl that looked upset to be here, Ugh, she most likely wants to watch the concert. She had long sandy hair and clear blue eyes, she was pretty. Alice started her order at rapid pace. I was surprised that she could keep up. I was impressed. When I ordered and our food was ready the girl said," Let me guess, your friend wanted you to come to the concert and you really don't want to be here".

"Yes, how do you know that?" I asked slightly scared. "Don't worry, that happened to me, but I get paid now. You can work with me if you want to, the manager said that I can get 3 more people to help me and they get paid too. Do you want to? My name is Sandy." Sandy I thought, how appropriate. I looked at Alice and then back to sandy and we both simultaneously said "YES!" Sandy laughed.

"So who's the lucky friend?"

I replied by saying "Her name is Rosalie, complete infatuated fan."

" That's not surprising" Sandy said. "You guys can just sit behind the counter and take orders, you can place them on the tray when their order is ready. There are a couple of guys in the back. Oh here comes somebody now, get ready"

A blond boy with blue eyes approached us. He eyed us, mostly me, with lustful stares.

"Hello ladies, is there _anything_ I can do for you today?" I didn't like the tone this guy was using at all so I said " Look buddy, you either order what you want or hit the road" I said in a low and cool tone.

"All right baby" he said " If you want me my name is mike Newton," He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him and he whispered "I'll get you one way or another" Then he stalked off towards the close by Pizza Hut. Alice approached me . "Bella, are you all right? What did he say to you? You look as pale as a ghost!" And indeed I was pale. There was no way in hell I was going anywhere alone now.

After taking a deep breath to steady myself I muttered _" son of a bitch"_ under my breath. I went to stand by the counter and then I saw 3 men, absolutely gorgeous. One was tall 6'4, blond, and had blue eyes. Yet he was nothing like Mike he was kind, I could tell. He was also muscular. Next to him was a man shorter, but not by much. He was HUGE he had muscles everywhere, I would hate to have to fight him. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Then he smiled, he had dimples and a booming laugh. Then I noticed the most gorgeous of them all. He was Adonic like, he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was drop-dead gorgeous. I turned towards Alice to make sure she was seeing this. She had her eyes focused on the blonde one. I turned my eyes towards the god like figure, they sat down at a table. Soon the big one jumped up saying something at lightening fast speed and ran towards the Auditorium. So, they were in the same situation as us. The blonde and bronze haired ones groaned and shared an exasperated look and shook their head. The big one ran off, but not after glaring. Then they looked our way and I locked my eyes with emerald eyes. Then he did the most unimaginable thing, he gestured for me to walk towards him. It didn't take me long to reach the bronze haired god. Then he spoke in a voice like velvet.


End file.
